


There Are No Hugs in This Story

by iamalivenow



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Caged Au, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Filthy, Frottage, Grinding, Hair-pulling, I Don't Even Know, I fell in love, Kissing, Lingerie, Lush, M/M, OOC, PWP, PinkHaired!Hux, Religion, Sinners, Smut, this is how i show my love, this is smut of Caged au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 13:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6856864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamalivenow/pseuds/iamalivenow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Easter, and Kylo missed the service. </p><p>Hugs just has to purify him with extra vigor today.</p><p>Caged AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Are No Hugs in This Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kylogetrekt](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kylogetrekt).



> I want to say I regret this, but I mean...
> 
> Not beta'd.
> 
> This is for kylogetrekt on tumbr, who made the Caged Au and then was bothered by me about it. Thank you so much for making it a thing. Here's some porn, cause I guess this is how we show love on the internet. I'm sorry if its not the best. 
> 
> Also, I haven't written smut in a while, so bare with me?

Kylo knocks on the door of the mansion, and tries his hardest to stop shaking. 

He knows, in theory, that Hugs' parents weren't home, (at a event in the huge church on the hill not far from here) he knows, in theory, that he's been good, (according Hugs, at least), he knows, in theory, what was going to happen.

He is still scared shitless. 

In long list of life choices that Kylo has made, dating Hugs was probably not the best. Well, in as much as he had a choice. Hugs had manhandled him into what ever their relationship, this relationship was. 

The heat is sweltering, stifling and all encompassing. Kylo can feel sweat roll down the back of his neck, his mass of black hair doesn't do him any favors.

It was as hot as the day the altar incident occurred.

Not to say that he was completely unwilling. He... he liked the sex a lot. It does things to him. 

Even with Hugs screaming about how filthy and awful he was.

Even if Hugs never said his name. 

The door opens. 

“Kylie!” 

Kylo looks up to see the older boy in the door. Hugs has bubblegum hair at the moment, the rest of his clothes various shades of pink. Make-up noticeable in the twilight. 

Knowing Hugs' dad, Kylo does have to wonder where he gets the makeup from, where he hides it, how he affords it, with out the entire town being set ablaze under their combined inevitable wrath. He considers asking Hugs, but decided against it. This could be viewed as vanity, and god knows he doesn't need that. 

“You didn't stay for the full service!”

Kylo swallows deeply. 

“My uncle.” He says, and hopes that that is a good enough answer. “Paganism and all. He pulled me out.”

“How unfortunate.” And there is ire, sure, but it wasn't directed at him. “I guess I'll have to purify you with extra vigor today then.” Hugs winks. 

Kylo swallows. 

Audibly. 

“Well, come on in!” Hugs smiles wide, reaching for Kylo's wrist.

He gives it to the older boy with out complaint. He was used to this sort of thing by now, Hugs' weird nonexistent concept of personal space. He thinks about the sermon Hugs delivered a month ago, from Kylo's lap. 

It was hot then too. 

The mansion is only slightly cooler inside, but the air feels nice against his skin, cooling the sweat away. 

Hugs pulled him through the foyer, and up the stairs towards the bedroom. 

It's as colorful as Hugs is. Light pastels on ever surface, light wooden surfaces, deep stained glass windows. Icons hung up on a wall, a small book shelf filled with scripture, no doubt. A large number of candles are on the window sills. There is a walk in closet and an of-suite bathroom. 

The room can almost pass for the room of a non-serial killer. 

Almost. 

“Go take a shower, Kylie. The heat must have been over bearing.”

Kylo looks down at Hugs.

“Why?”

“Oh Kylie, and here I thought you want a reward for being so good. But then you miss half of service, and now this...” 

“I'm sorry. I'm going.”

Hugs claps his hands together in excitement. Or at least, Kylo thinks it's excitement. He nods and steps into the bathroom. The door slams behind him. 

Kylo lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding. 

He strips of his clothes, folding them on a little stool that was under the counter. The entire bathroom is white marble, and his hair sticks out noticeable in the mirror. A bathtub, separate from the shower sits opposite from it. The counter is covered in cosmetics.

He turns on the shower, keeps it cold, and steps under the spray. 

The water is cold, and it feels good. This is an opportunity to stare at what is basically a store wide selection of soaps and haircare products. Most of them seem to be from Lush, which was weird, because there wasn't a Lush in Nowhere.

Let's not waste the opportunity to preen for Hugs, Kylo thought. He would appreciate it. He picks up the first can, something called big shampoo, and lathers it through his hair. He washes it out, and does it again. 

Luke had regular over the counter shampoo, and Kylo was pretty sure there was absolutely no difference between the two except for the price range, this seemed like the right thing to do. To make up for missing service. He picks up a bottle of something called American cream. Conditioner. Right, that next. 

It smelled like vanilla. Maybe Hugs would pull on his hair. Or maybe Hugs would bury his face into Kylo's hair, if it smelled nice enough. Vanilla was nice, right? 

Next was something called hair custard. He was supposed to leave it in for a few minutes, so alright, why not. Soap next. 

Soap was harder, since Hugs seemed to have one for at least every day of the week, not to mention special ones that seemed barely used, for holidays? Presumably? He picked up a purple block and sniffed at it. Blackcurrant. Did Hugs like blackcurrant? There was a beige block that smelled like molasses and orange. A aquamarine block that smelled like lavender and lime at the same time. Jesus Christ. 

He settled for the lavender and lime. He figured it would translate as crisp and clean, that it would counteract the vanilla in his hair. 

He scrubbed himself aggressively, everywhere, until his skin was a little raw, and then washed out the rest of the gunk in his hair. He felt nervous now, as he stepped out of the shower. The towel he grabbed was stupidly soft against his skin. He stepped to the sink, to wash his face, deciding to not go for a scrub or lotion. 

Hugs might see that as pandering. Who needs that? Kylo certainly doesn't. 

He uses mouthwash, and just as he is about to leave the comfort of the bathroom, he sees a tin of perfume. Death and Decay. 

Kylo was surprised at himself for not even being shocked anymore. 

He rubs it onto his wrists and behind his ears, a thin line down his throat, the way he watched his mother do a couple of times before. 

It didn't smell like gore, but then again Kylo didn't really expect it to. 

When Kylo walks into the bedroom, he is surprised to find it empty. 

“Hugs?”

“Sit on the bed for me.” Comes the voice from the walk-in. Kylo does as he is told. 

He's pretty happy he's sitting, because he would have embarrassed himself entirely if Hugs had walked out in that while he was standing. 

The lingerie was a darker shade of pink then Hugs' hair, with black inserts, mesh, maybe? Black sheer stockings with neon pink bows at the top, held up by a satin garter-belt, a less offensive shade of pink, with missing panels and an intricate backing. A frame of a bra that seemed to be needless complicated, with hooks in the front and back, more black mesh here and there. The satin pink thong made Kylo want to cry. He looks straight into Hugs' blue eyes. 

They are watching him with a hunger. 

“It took you a while. You didn't do anything sinful did you? Anything you would regret later?”

Kylo shook his head. “Cleaned. For you.”

“Oh?”

Kylo swallows again. 

“Cleanliness is next to godliness.” He says as he tries to commit every part of what was in front of him to memory. 

Hugs stares at him, before breaking out into his signature laugh. 

Kylo did that. 

Kylo made him happy. 

He did that. 

Hugs walks over to him, and god how did he not notice the black stilettos until now, pushes him back a bit, and then straddles him. He towers over him now, staring down at him. Kylo feels Hugs' cross hit his chest. He doesn't dare look away. 

“Do I look pretty, Kylie?” The bastard has the gall to sound completely untouched by this. 

“Gorgeous.” Kylo bucks his hips up, the contact is beautiful. Hugs lets out a breathe. “Breath-taking.” He repeats the motion, and Hugs makes a small noise in the back of his throat. “Spectacular.” He leans forward, close enough for Hugs to smell the vanilla and whispers. 

Hugs shoves his shoulders down until he hits the mattress. And then he starts grinding down on him. 

“Yeah, Kylie? Love the perfume. Thanks for the effort.” Hugs whispers and drags his lips down his neck. “Death and decay suits you.” Hugs bites down on the junction between neck and shoulder, draws blood on his first try. “It's not the real thing. You haven't been that bad. Yet.” He drags his teeth to the to the other side, and bites down hard again. 

Kylo thinks he's going to cry. 

The grinding is getting more aggressive, and Kylo is panting directly into Hugs' ear. The lips leave his collar bone. A hand threads through his hair and pulls, hard enough that he arches upward, eyes watering at it. 

“Don't you dare ruin this for me by getting this set dirty, you filthy sinner.” 

Kylo nods as much as he can, because he has to concentrate on anything else other then how hot Hugs sounds like this. 

“It doesn't sound like you're repenting at all.”

God damn it Hugs. 

“Why don't you---” He's cut of by a loud moan that escapes pink lips as Kylo juts his hips up in a way that his dick rubs between his ass. 

His hair is pulled back again harshly, he feels the weight of the smaller boy lift of of him, the heel of Hugs' palm grinding down on his cock, and Kylo finally starts crying. 

“Not yet, Kylie. Not yet.” Hugs whispers, getting between Kylo's legs, bitting the inside of his thighs. Hard. Kylo looks down through tears to see pink hair stick up. 

“So filthy, aren't we? How long can you hold out, I wonder.”

“Hugs, please.” 

“Oh come on. Like you mean it, like I know you can.” 

Kylo sounds like he's hyperventilating. The pressure on his cock doesn't leave, doesn't get lighter, and trying to stop himself from making a huge mess is becoming hard by the second. God, what a dick. 

“Hugs, please. Please please please, let me come. Let me come, I've been so good, good for you, good for God, please, Hugs! Come one.” His thrusting was getting more violent. “I did everything you asked! Hugs, please!”

“You have been rather good, haven't you?” Hugs bites into the junction of his knee. “Alright, go ahead. Release your sin all over yourself.” 

Kylo does as he's told. Because he is a good boy. He is the best boy. 

“Look at you, Kylie! So messy.” Hugs laughs again. His eyes glaze over. 

“For you. Only for you.” Kylo mutters, catching his breathe back. He's bleeding. He sits up. “Let me do you.” He points. 

“Well since you asked do nicely.”

Hugs lies down next to him, and Kylo picks himself off of the bed to slide in between the older's legs. 

He wants to ask where, how, why Hugs got the lingerie, but instead he picks up his right leg and holds it over his bleeding shoulder. He turns to kiss the ankle, and then up the calf, the knee, the thigh, careful to not get any of his spit on the satin. He repeats the motion to Hugs' left leg, until Hugs is breathy, gasping. 

“Can I take them off?” He whispers, slowly undoing the straps of the garter so he could tug the thong of. 

Hugs looks at him through his lashes and nods, reaching to put a hand in Kylo's hair. 

Kylo, in turn, pulls of the thong. 

He spared only a small amount of time looking at Hugs' pubs. He died them the same color as his hair, Kylo's personal favorite. Maybe all of this was planned way ahead of time. He looks back up at Hugs, to see an expression of exasperation. He resists the urge he has to kiss at Hugs' cock, and instead wraps his mouth around the head. He starts working his way down quickly, because he knows Hugs. 

He knows that Hugs doesn't have a long tolerance for Kylo doing this sort of thing to him, Hugs enjoyed watch Kylo suffer his torment so much more after all, making him come apart, undone. Hugs sets the pace for the blowjob by pulling and pushing Kylo's head like a rag doll, until he too stutters his hips, and spills into his mouth. 

Kylo smiles into his hip. He gets up and gets a wet cloth from the bathroom, wiping Hugs down, from the sweat and excess. He doesn't bother with himself, because he knows, he knows that Hugs likes it when he's filthy. 

If this was a normal relationship, Kylo wouldn't resist wrapping his arms around Hugs, kissing his head, his lips until they both fell asleep in the after glow. 

But this wasn't a normal relationship. He was lying next to Hugs instead of under him, covered in his own cum, bleeding all over himself. 

Hugs surprises him, though, when he leans over and presses a quick kiss into his lips. 

Kylo knows better then to ask. 

“You did so good Kylie!”

Kylo smiles can't help the smile across his face. 

“I guess a filthy sinner like you has some uses after all.”

God Damn it Hugs.

**Author's Note:**

> http://www.fredericks.com/store/lingerie/by-style/lingerie-sets/alize-satin-and-mesh-3-pc-set.html?color=black-coral
> 
> Fun, right? 
> 
> [iamalivenow](http://iamalivenow.tumblr.com/) is me on tumblr, come say hi, I'm nice, I swear. 
> 
> Comments always appreciated. 
> 
> If you make anything, please tag me in it! 
> 
> ✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡  
> Thank you for Reading. <3


End file.
